The present invention relates to flexible packaging bags for containing and dispensing articles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flexible packaging bag having a hanger, permitting hanging of the bag after the bag has been initially opened.
Packaging bags composed of flexible polymer materials have been used for packaging various types of products, such as infant diapers, training pants, feminine care products, changing pads and adult incontinence garments. These bags allow packaging of the articles to create a carton-like look and a configuration facilitating transportation and display on retail shelves. The bag may include mechanisms for providing an access opening in the package.
Upon opening, many consumers place the open bag either in a closet or in a drawer, and remove a few articles to be placed next to a changing table or crib. This creates the situation where diapers may be located in two locations. This may also cause problems with handling and storage of loose diapers.
Accordingly, there remains a need for packaging bags that allow a user to hang a package in an easy and convenient way.